La historia de Valentine
by fanvalentinemh
Summary: ¿podra la historia de Valentine y Draculaura ir mas lejos? ¿un cuento de hadas de mas de cuatrocientos años podria finalizar en tan solo una noche? por fin se sabra la verdad acerca de Valentine y su extraña adiccion a los corazones.
1. prologo

¿Podrá la historia de Valentine ir más lejos?

PROLOGO.

1918, fin de la primera guerra mundial, miles de personas murieron excepto uno

El despertó con sed de sangre.

El era el coronel Jasper, alto, joven, fuerte, guapo, sus ojos color avellana ahora eran rojos.

Un hombre alto de cabello negro apareció detrás de el.

-hola Jasper, veo que has despertado- aunque el modo de hablar de aquel hombre era cortes, se sentía tan fría su voz.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Jasper.

-soy tu creador- dijo mirándolo a los ojos. –Soy Dracula-.

-¿Qué?, esto no puede ser verdad-

-claro que es verdad y quieras o no ahora tú eres uno de nosotros, un vampiro-

-¿Por qué yo y no otro?-

-la primera vez que te vi supe que estabas destinado a ser uno de nosotros. Basta de hablar, ahora acompáñame te presentare a mi familia-.

Dracula y Jasper caminaron hasta unos caballos y emprendieron el viaje hasta Rumania.

Días después por fin llegaron al castillo de Dracula que era simplemente majestuoso.

Al entrar al castillo los esperaban dos mujeres hermosas. Eran tan parecidas, la piel pálida, los ojos rojos y las facciones de una ángel. Ambas mujeres estaban embarazadas.

-ella es Laura mi esposa y ella es Elizabeth una gran amiga de la familia-

-un gusto y felicidades- dijo Jasper inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto

-muchas gracias Sr. Bathom-

^SIETE MESES DESPUES^

Jasper se caso con Elizabeth. Laura y Elizabeth dieron a luz el mismo día pero Laura falleció en el parto.

-lo siento mucho- dijo Jasper poniendo una mano en el hombro de Dracula en modo de consolación.

-el lado bueno es que mi pequeña Draculaura sobrevivió-

-así es y es hermosa- dijo Elizabeth

-tiene los ojos de su madre- dijo Jasper con una pequeña sonrisa

-Valentine es muy bello pero es solo un simple mortal- dijo Dracula mirando al bebe que estaba en los brazos de Elizabeth

-no importa eso- dijo Elizabeth abrazando al pequeño bebe.

-no te olvides de ella- dijo Jasper

-lo se fue una sorpresa para todos- dijo Dracula

-ni yo me lo esperaba- hablo Elizabeth mirando a Jasper.

^TIEMPO DESPUES^…

N/A: Hola me presento, mi nombre es Valeria.

Decidí escribir esta historia porque hay muy pocas historias por no decir nulas de Valentine en español y pensé ¿Por qué no escribes una? Y así fue como nació este fic.

Los siguientes 8 capítulos fueron inspiración de un fic de estados unidos así que le doy parte de los créditos al escritor o escritora de ese fic.

Espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 1

^CAPITULO UNO^

Jasper y Elizabeth se casaron meses después del nacimiento de los bebes.

Elizabeth tuvo un problema con Dracula, ella y Jasper se fueron al castillo de Elizabeth en Hungría.

Los años pasaron y en el primer cumpleaños de Valentine su padre murió.

Valentine era un niño muy lindo, con solo seis años de edad era todo un Casanova con su hermosa piel blanca, cabello negro como la noche y grandes ojos color avellana derretía de ternura a las mujeres del pueblo. Todos pensaban que era una maravilla de niño, el hijo perfecto y su familia lo adoraba, pero no sabían que estaban muy equivocados, ya que aquel castillo guardaba un enorme secreto.

Elizabeth se había convertido en un monstruo sedienta de sangre y poder. Su castillo se había convertido en "la escuela para damas nobles de Elizabeth Bathory", en realidad su escuela era un disfraz de las atrocidades que hacia, solo elegía a damas jóvenes y bellas, las hacia sus esclavas y a la semana las asesinaba y les drenaba la sangre con la cual se bañaba y bebía.

Valentine, consiente de esto se había convertido en alguien solitario y tímido, todas las noches rezaba por que su pesadilla terminara, el problema era que su madre viviría para siempre.

^DIEZ AÑOS DESPUES^

Elizabeth estaba sentada en el trono donde Valentine solía sentarse en el regazo de su padre.

Valentine sentado en su escondite observaba el lugar cuando uno de los sirvientes anuncio la llegada de una mujer.

-Laura Dracul, hija del conde de Rumania- anuncio el hombre abriendo las puertas dejando pasar a una bella joven de piel de porcelana y ojos del color de los lirios.

-hermosa joven. Yo me encargare de hacerte una verdadera dama de sangre real. ¿Caballeros, serian tan amables de escoltar a la señorita a su habitación?- hablo Elizabeth sonriendo.

-muchas gracias su majestad- hablo inclinándose la joven dama.

Después de que la chica salió del salón Elizabeth hablo

-Valentine, ven aquí- Valentine temeroso salió de su escondite y camino hacia su madre

-¿Qué pasa madre, todo esta bien?-

-¿Qué te pareció la chica?-

-emm, es muy hermosa… ¿piensas matarla?- pregunto el adolecente a su madre la cual no respondió y solo sonrió.

-ve a tu habitación Valentine-

-si madre-.

^DIAS DESPUES^

Valentine caminaba por el jardín del castillo cuando se tropezó con la chica. Su madre había remplazado la elegante ropa de Laura con los harapos de los esclavos pero aun así eso no quitaba la belleza de la chica.

-lo siento tanto, soy un estúpido- dijo Valentine recogiendo las telas que Laura había dejado caer por la impresión.

-no importa, esta bien. ¿Estas de visita?- pregunto ella con cierto brillo en los ojos, tal vez por haber encontrado a alguien de su edad en el castillo, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Valentine.

-no, yo vivo aquí.-

Cuando Valentine se aseguro que nadie los veía, tomo a la chica del brazo y la metió dentro de un cuarto.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Lura con evidente miedo

-necesito decirte algo, tal vez me castigaran pero vale la pena-

-¿que sucede?-

-mi madre ya no es la misma, se a convertido en un monstruo y te hará cosas horribles si no te vas, cosas horribles que ningún ser en esta tierra debería sufrir. Así que por favor vete- confeso el con obvio dolor atado en su voz.

-¿porque haces esto? ¿Por qué yo?-….


	3. capitulo 2

^CAPITULO DOS^

El suspiro mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-desde que llegaste no…no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza…por mas que lo intente…creo que me he enamorado de ti.-confeso avergonzado

-ahora vete antes de que te busquen por favor-

-muchas gracias…-

-Valentine-

Ella se acerco a el y le dio un casto beso en los labios como despedida.

Una vez que se fue, a Valentine solo le quedaba rezar y esperar a que la noche llegue, lo más probable es que seria azotado.

^HORAS DESPUES^

¡SAP! ¡SLAP!

Un grito salió de los labios de Valentine.

Estaba atado con cadenas semi desnudo recibiendo azotes por parte de Elizabeth

-¿DÒNDE ESTA ELLA?- grito Elizabeth sosteniendo el látigo con firmeza.

Valentine solo inclino la cabeza

-¿TE ATREVES A NO CONTESTARME?- Grito levantando la mano….otro grito salió de la boca de Valentine cuando el látigo golpeo su piel desnuda abriendo una gran herida.

-o—o—o—o-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-o—o—o

Un ostentoso carruaje a travesaba las calles en camino al gran castillo de los Bathory.

Dentro se encontraba un hombre alto de largo cabello negro con ojos intimidantes color purpura. A su lado una diminuta figura de gran belleza jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

-dime hija, ¿que te pareció el hijo de Elizabeth?- pregunto el intimidante hombre

-es un chico muy amable…el me ayudo a escapar aunque iba a ser castigado-

-creo que le debo una,…hija cuando lleguemos al castillo quiero que busques al chico-

-esta bien, padre, ¿piensas convertirlo?-

-tengo el presentimiento de que eso no va a ser necesario-.

Ya en el castillo la joven buscaba la habitación de aquel que la ayudo a escapar de la muerte.

Cuando estaba apunto de rendirse, en el fondo del pasillo vio una puerta en mal estado, al entrar vio a Valentine recostado en la pequeña cama, sus heridas estaban en proceso de sanar pero el doctor que lo atendió dijo que no hubo mucho daño solo sufrió de agotamiento físico pero aun así tardaría algo de tiempo para sanar.

Valentine se despertó asustado por una horrible pesadilla.

-shh tranquilo no pasa nada, aquí estoy cuidándote- esa voz que pensó que nunca volvería a escuchar. Giro su cuerpo y todo cambio, ahí estaban esos ojos hermosos que no podía olvidar.

En un fallido intento de levantarse a abrazarla un dolor corrió por su columna hasta sus pies.

-tranquilo no te muevas o te harás mas daño- dijo Laura ayudándolo a sentarse de nuevo en la cama.

-a veces olvido lo vulnerable que un humano puede llegar a ser-

-¿disculpa?-pregunto Valentine intentando darle sentido a las palabras de Laura.

Laura se tapo la boca con las manos entendiendo que lo que dijo no fue para nada adecuado.

-tengo que confesarte algo… mi padre y yo hemos venido a arrestar a tu madre y hacerla pagar por sus crímenes…y somos…vampiros- confeso ella tomando la mano de Valentine esperando su reacción.

-no me sorprende-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no te…- no termino la oración porque Valentine había girado su brazo mostrando una mordida en su muñeca.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?-

-cuando tu te fuiste, ella me llevo al purgatorio donde me azoto y cuando termino de golpearme me mordió-

-eso significa que muy pronto te convertirás, estas más pálido de lo normal, tengo que avisar…-

Valentine callo al suelo. Sus heridas empezaron a sanar, su piel se volvió pálida y entonces sus ojos se abrieron…


	4. capitulo 3

^CAPITULO TRES^

-Valentine, veo que ya eres uno de nosotros- hablo el hombre de ojos purpuras

-no por elección, créame- contesto Valentine frunciendo el ceño.

-bueno, será mejor que nos muestres el castillo-

-esta bien, por favor síganme-.

Caminaron por el gran pasillo que conducía al ala B del castillo. Caminaron hasta que llegaron a la última puerta. Valentine saco un gran aro lleno de llaves.

-eres muy parecido a tu madre- dijo Dracula

-no tardaras en encontrar esposa, ¿no es así Draculaura?-. Draculaura soltó una pequeña risa por la pregunta que hizo que Valentine sonriera por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-padre, ¿no te dije que Valentine tenia poderes?- hablo Draculaura intentando cambiar de tema

-seguramente son relacionados con el amor, ya que desde niño eras muy romántico y cuando te conviertes en vampiro tus poderes se relacionan con el don que tenias cuando eras humano- aclaro Dracula.

-disculpe, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?- hablo Valentine

-claro hijo, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-cuando alguien es convertido, ¿es posible que sea controlado?-

-cuando alguien es convertido, si el vampiro que lo mordió le da a beber de su sangre hace que el nuevo vampiro sea completamente independiente, en cambio si solo es mordido se convierte en avión no tripulado, solo cumpliendo ordenes de su creador, ¿se puede saber la razón de la pregunta?-

-escucho su voz en mi cabeza, me pide los corazones de las jóvenes- contesto Valentine abriendo la puerta. Al abrir la puerta se quedo en shock.

-¿que sucede?- pregunto Draculaura

-yo no puedo entrar ahí-

-vamos, yo se que puedes, eres una persona muy valiente- dijo Draculaura tomándolo de la mano.

Valentine sonrió y siguió a los Dracula a la habitación que mas odiaba.

Mientras mas se acercaban se escuchaban mas irritantes los sonidos de las cadenas y gritos.

-Valentine, no sabia que había visitas- dijo Elizabeth sonriendo sínicamente. Ella poso su mirada en Draculaura y sonrió.

-Valentine, tráela a mí- ordeno Elizabeth.

Una ola de dolor se apodero de Valentine, sus piernas se debilitaron y callo al suelo arrodillado.

-Por Dios Valentine, ¿estas bien?- dijo Draculaura inclinándose a su lado.

\- déjalo en paz Elizabeth, el no te ha hecho nada- grito la pequeña vampiresa.

\- es suficiente Bathory, deja al muchacho- ordeno Dracula.

-esta bien…. Con una condición- dijo Elizabeth haciendo que el dolor se desvaneciera un poco del cuerpo de Valentine

-No- la corto Dracula haciendo que el dolor de Valentine siguiera

-yo solo te pido que me regreses lo que me pertenece-

\- Draculaura nunca fue tuya-

-en el momento que entro en este castillo se convirtió en mi propiedad. Y admítelo Dracula, todo mundo lo sabe, ella es solo una chica a la cual convertiste cuando tenía dieciséis años, no es tu hija.- escupió Elizabeth como una serpiente inyecta su veneno

\- claro que no, yo amo a mi hija, es la razón de mi existencia-

-Valentine, tráela a mi- Elizabeth dirigió su atención a su hijo

-n-no-

Valentine dijo con los dientes apretados. Ahora parecía estar luchando consigo mismo. La mitad de sus acciones y la mente le estaban diciendo a obedecer, la otra mitad le estaba diciendo a correr. Dracula volvió su vista hacia el muchacho para ver su voluntad contra la de su madre. Volvió la mirada hacia Bathory quien le sonrió. Arrojó a la mujer una mirada antes de que ella fuera arrojada a través de sus cámaras, lejos de la ventana. Eso pareció aliviar a Valentine un poco.

-gracias Valentine-

Dracula se acerco al nuevo vampiro ayudándolo a levantarse.

-¿Por qué?-

El vampiro más joven pregunto mientras intentaba recobrar el equilibrio

-ahora s lo peligrosa que tu madre es, no solo para los humanos sino monstruos también-

El conde explico mientras Valentine asentía.

-ella debería estar amurallada en los calabozos-

Dracula concluyo.

-yo tengo una pregunta-

Dijo la pequeña vampiresa de piel rosa.

-dime hija-

-¿Por qué Elizabeth dijo que yo no era tu hija?-

Dracula soltó un suspiro

-tu madre, Laura, era una fiel creyente de la reencarnación. El día en que Draculaura nació, Laura falleció. Hice todo lo posible porque mi bebe sobreviviera pero no lo logro, necesitaba a su madre. Cien años después, estaba caminando por Rumania cuando vi a una mujer cargando un bebe, cuando pase a su lado vi la cara del infante y si mi corazón latiera, este se hubiera detenido, vi ese rostro en forma de corazón y la piel con un toque de color rosa y entonces abrió los ojos, dos grandes esferas del color de los lirios. Desde ese día te seguí y te protegí. Dieciséis años después, una noche llegue a tu casa y tu madre estaba muerta, un hombre lobo había atacado asesinándola y a ti en estado crítico. Lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento para salvarte era convertirte y así lo hice. Cuando despertaste, lo primero que dijiste fue papa y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, era mi niña, mi bebe había regresado, tal como Laura había dicho, la reencarnación existe pero solo algunos son capaces de gozarla…-

En ese momento el vampiro más grande contenía las lágrimas.

La pequeña vampiresa corrió a él y lo abrazo.

-no importa que haya pasado, tú eres mi padre, eso no cambiara-

-y tu mi hermosa princesa-

-te espero en el carruaje-

Dracula rompió el abrazo y camino fuera de la habitación dejándonos solos

-¿vas a estar bien?-

Pregunto ella tomando su mano temblorosa

-lo estaré, he llegado lo más lejos que se puede en este castillo-

Dijo el apartando su mano, tenía miedo de hacerle daño, si Elizabeth lo controlaba de nuevo y ella estaba ahí… él no se lo perdonaría. Sus acciones hicieron que ella diera un paso atrás entendiendo.

-está bien…¿nos vemos después?-

-cuando las cosas se calmen Srta. Laura-

El dijo con obvio dolor en su voz.

-ese no es mi nombre-

-lo sé. Pero ese era tu nombre cuando te conocí y simplemente se hizo costumbre llamarte así-

-me gusta cuando me llamas así-

Contesto ella sonriendo. Se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su padre…


End file.
